


Obstructed Paths

by Identiaetslos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Game Play Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: A game play dialogue-only drabble that popped into my head as Hawke was stuck in a cave and Isabela was blocking her path.





	Obstructed Paths

Marian: Excuse me, Isabela.  
Isabela: I’m sorry, kitten. Am I in your way?  
Marian: *Nudges her playfully* Yes, I need to get to that elfroot.  
Isabela: Oh this? *Bends over and presses her ass against Hawke as she picks it*  
Marian: Yes that. Thank you.  
Isabela: *Leans against her* So polite. Did you still need to get by?  
Marian: *Nuzzles her ear* Mhmm yes.. *Slips her hand around Isabela’s waist and squishes her close as she squeezes by*  
Isabela: *Gasps*  
Marian: Better.  
Isabela: Very.  
Bethany: *Slaps Marian's arm* Hello! I’m still here!


End file.
